myinnerlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Life Resumes (Anniversary Night)
Life Resumes (Anniversary Night) is the seventeenth chapter of My Inner Life. As the name indicates, it focuses on the anniversary of Link and Jenna Silverblade. It is the last chapter to contain any sort of sex scene, and rather fittingly enough, the chapter itself is one long sex scene. Summary The chapter opens up on a sudden year-long time-jump, set a year after Jenna found out she was a Silverlite, where Jenna introduces some changes that have happened in this time. Link Jr. is now a year and a half old (according to the narration) and is able to walk and speak 'certain words'. Epona has given birth to a 'female colt' (colts are male; the word is 'foal' for general use, or 'filly' for a specifically female foal), with the new foal (which doesn't even get a name) looking basically like Epona but with the hoof patches being black instead of white like Epona's. She was made pregnant again, thus further preventing Link from riding his canon horse because how dare he hang around females that are not Jenna! Link is promoted to a 'fleet general' (which is a rank of the Navy but nevermind) after saving the King's life and preventing an assassination attempt. We are denied this sidestory because it might actually be interesting. The Fairies have apparently protected them from Wolfos, despite Wolfos not appearing in the Lost Woods proper (the ones in that area appear in only the Forest Temple and the Sacred Forest Meadow) and despite the Fairies being useless for combat other than giving Link tips to defeat the enemies (which he likely already knows how to). Their farm and trees are giving good produce and Jenna is now four months pregnant with their second child (and remains so, as the fanfic ends abruptly before the baby can be born). Jenna then states that she and Link are deeply in love (who'd have thought?) and that their second anniversary is in a few days. She has saved rupees for the entire year, but the issue of where she got these rupees is never addressed since she is never seen leaving the house to work. She has bought Link a gold hilted dagger encrusted with jewels and a gold dragon pendant. The latter seems like a decent gift, but as for the former, gold is basically useless for weaponry unless said weaponry is purely ornamental, as pure gold is a pretty soft metal. Another time skip happens (this time, merely to the anniversary day itself) and Jenna has decked the house for a decidedly modernized romantic evening, with candles everywhere. She sent the Fairies and Link Jr. (as they'd just get in the way, of course!) to stay with Princess Zelda and Impa for the night because they apparently don't have anything more important to do, like running a kingdom. She prepares dinner, gets into a 'sexy red dress' and puts out the oil lamps to light the candles. The food is done, so she puts it out on the table to wait for Link. Ten 'minuets' later, Link arrives. They kiss a bit, he calls her sexy, and she swoons over his 'sexy' eyes. Then Link gives Jenna a bouquet of roses and he is wowed by the decorations. He also gives Jenna another gift ('a gold necklace with a gold Triforce pendant encrusted with diamonds and matching earrings') and calls her 'his goddess', thus probably upsetting Din, Nayru, and Farore. He puts the necklace around Jenna's neck and she croons over how it makes her look beautiful. He gets distracted with nibbling her neck and she suggests he opens his gifts. He loves them both. They then completely neglect the food and get all hot and bothered as they go down on the floor. What follows is the longest and most disgusting sex scene in the entire story, consuming the rest of the chapter. To avoid violating FANDOM's TOU, it won't be recapped in its entirety, but the gist of this particularly awful scene will be outlined in three basic points instead: * They fuck nearly non-stop like weasels (although she instead repeatedly references tigers, of course). * Link lasts longer than any man would, since Link's Queen doesn't know about the male refractory period. * Link ends up leaving 'light wounds' on Jenna's neck, because LQ doesn't realise that humans don't have the neck scruffs of other mammals. What would actually happen is that biting there would almost certainly break the skin and cause profuse bleeding. The chapter finally ends with them in each other's embrace and Jenna being all dreamy over how ~in love~ she and Link are. Category:Chapters/episodes